


Imagine...

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Imagine that.





	Imagine...

Our story begins in Godric and Helga Gryffindor's house, the pair are discussing a very odd topic.

Godric smiled. "Imagine if there was such a thing as lion badgers."

Helga smirked. "Lion badgers?"

Godric said, "Really fierce badgers with like bigger claws and manes."

Helga chuckled. "Badgers are already pretty fierce without those things, Ricky."

Godric sighed. "It was just a what if scenario."

Helga grinned. "You would be brave enough to fight a thousand lion badgers, if that helps any."

Godric beamed, "And you would probably befriend them, Hel."

Helga nodded.


End file.
